freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Satellizer vs. Pandora
Satellizer vs. Pandora is the twelfth and final episode in the Freezing anime. Plot Milena Marius approaches Maria Lancelot's body as Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl confront her. Meanwhile, a paralysed Satellizer L. Bridget wonders if she's going to die, but Ganessa Roland gets up and shields Satellizer. Cassie Lockheart unleashes a massive Nova explosion directly at Satellizer, but it hits Ganessa instead, blowing off her right side and severing her right arm as Arthur Crypton rushes to her aid distraught. Ganessa loses consciousness as a shaken up Arthur carries her, but Kazuya Aoi tells him she's dead. He refuses to believe it as he breaks down into tears. Cassie Lockheart then attacks them as Satellizer shields them, wondering why she cares about them. Her stigmata increases, pushing her into Nova Form and she begins to fight Cassie again. This time she keeps up with her and matches her speed, blocking a Quadruple Accel attack. Cassie immediately initiates a Tempest Turn, but Satellizer copies her and fends off her attacks. Satellizer manages to punch Cassie into a wall and she slices off her left arm, then grabs her head and begins repeatedly slamming her into the wall. Cassie tries to attack and Satellizer severs her right arm and rips the Nova stigmata off of Cassie's chest and Cassie returns to normal. Cassie begs Satellizer to kill her, but Kazuya hugs her and she starts to become unstable and she thrusts her blade to the ground as her stigmata rate decreases rapidly. Cassie asks why Satellizer didn't kill her, and she says so Kazuya wouldn't lose faith in her. At the same time Ganessa awakens and Arthur calls Kazuya over. The third years visit Satellizer as Chiffon finishes off Milena. Only the Target 1 Nova is still active, but before Yu-Mi Kim and Elise Schmitz can kill it, it vanishes. As Chiffon looks over Milena she sees the Nova stigmata on her collarbone pulsing and contacts the control room, but she is too late as "Nova 1" appears near the holy remains. The Pandora confront the last Nova, but the Stigmata in Satellizer's hand activates and attaches to her, thus possessing her. She activates a Freezing and stops the other Pandora from attacking the last Nova, but the third years activate Pandora mode to escape Satellizer's freezing, but it re-activates and not only captures them again, but reverses their Pandora mode in the process. Satellizer approaches the Pandora while hoping for Kazuya's help. As Satellizer imagines Kazuya, his sister Kazuha Aoi appears and snaps her out of the possession as the Nova stigmata shatters, along with the protrusions on her shoulders. Kazuya then casts a Freezing while the other Pandora enjoy the feeling of the Ereinbar Set. With the Nova's core exposed, Strikers are not needed. Elizabeth Mably and Chiffon Fairchild go after the Nova's core as Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, Creo Brand, and Ingrid Bernstein destroy its whip-arms. Chiffon and Elizabeth attack, blowing the Type-S back and jumping out of the smoke. They turn to see Satellizer behind them as huge multicolored wings of light shine from her Stigmata as Satellizer fatally strikes the last Nova and eliminates it. Satellizer thanks Kazuha as Chiffon notes her soft side, but at that moment she feels her breasts bounce and realizes she is naked and screams as the other Pandora laugh. Then the Pandora and the limiters exit the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and gaze into the sky. Gallery Freezing_e12_01.png|Chiffon confronts Milena. Freezing-12-02.jpg|Ganessa protects Satellizer. Possession.jpeg|Satellizer's stigmata increases FREEZING_-_12_-_Large_05.jpg|Satellizer fighting Cassie. Jgjesejfdhkv.jpeg|Kazuya begging Satellizer not to kill Cassie. Freezing-12-71.jpg|Satellizer meets Kazuha. Freezing-12-81.jpg|Satellizer destroys the last Nova. Freezing-12-17.jpg|The group exiting the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Trivia *Judging as how Kazuya has no Stigmata from any of the Pandora who perceived an Ereinbar Set with him, he presumably interlinked them to himself, by his kind heart and gentle soul. See also Category:Season 1 episodes